Abel Cuvier
'''Abel Cuvier' was a genetics expert specialized in splicing. History Very little is known about Abel Cuvier's past, but he developed a penchant for splicing and at some point was hired by Kobra, presumably to teach Zander about the fundamentals of genetics. Several years later, Cuvier founded the Chimera Institute and brought splicing into the mainstream. He was the biggest outspoken proponent of splicing, which he had developed and hoped would become a lifestyle. Claiming to be the first test subject, he used himself as an example to guarantee its safety, reversibility, and beauty — although the latter was a rather subjective issue. Splicing became a fad that quickly swept Gotham's youth, who saw it as fashion statement and a way of self expression. However, this opinion was not shared by parents and politicians, who condemned the use of animal genetic augmentation, calling it a crime against nature. When the process was established to instigate aggressive behavior, D.A. Sam Young took to himself the task of outlawing splicing. Determined to lead a splicing revolution, Cuvier decided to kill Young, and declared war on the "norms". Right when he was in the middle of preparations, Batman was caught trespassing. Cuvier apprehended him, and injected Batman with an overdose of vampire-bat serum that he had saved specially for him. Batman managed to cut loose, and before he could break out, Cuvier attacked him with his own bare claws. After his minions — Ramrod, King Cobra, and Tigress — failed to do away with Sam Young, Dr. Cuvier was forced to go into hiding in Carmine's Taxidermy Studio. However, he was tracked down by Ace, who had picked up his scent in the broken talon Cuvier had inadvertently left embedded in Batman's suit. In order to confront the Batman, Cuvier exposed himself to heavy dosage of serums and became a sort of chimera, that of a hawk, a tiger, and a snake, endowing himself with dangerous new abilities. A battle ensued, and Cuvier had the upper hand for a moment, but his conceit got the best of him. Batman seized an opportunity to inject Cuvier with all the vials he could find, turning him into an unearthly behemoth. The creature was about to gulp down Batman, when Ace broke in and attacked him. Nevertheless, the mutt was no match for the mutant powerhouse, and he nearly succumbed to his sting. However, Batman stopped Cuvier on time and used his own sting against him, causing Cuvier to swing out of control, starting a fire that engulfed the building in flames. Cuvier presumably died in the explosion. Background information In the comic [[w:c:dcdatabase:Batman Beyond Vol 2 3|Batman Beyond vol 2 #3]], "Zoologically Speaking", Cuvier returns. He is shown to have survived the explosion and reverted back to his spliced form that of a hawk, a tiger, and a snake. Cuvier's new plan involves splicing animals into humans. Appearances * "Splicers" * "Hooked Up" * "Curse of the Kobra, Part II" Category:A to Z Cuvier, Abel Cuvier, Abel Cuvier, Abel Cuvier, Abel